At the Fountain
by Youko Koenma
Summary: Galad wants to take a walk. Logain wants a distraction. Set during The Dragon Reborn. Slash. GaladLogain.


This little ficlet was inspired by Ersatz's comment on the WoT Pet Pairings Forum. I'm not sure this turned out all that great, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Un-beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical errors. It was my bad, but I tried to proof read!

This story contains slash of the m/m variety. Don't like it? Feel free to use the "back" button on your browser window. Don't say you haven't been warned.

Disclaimer: The Wheel of Time series and all characters therein are the property of Robert Jordan. No copyright infringement is intended by this piece, despite the millions I'm making off it. **:coughIwishcough:** Honestly, I just wanted to have a little fun.

o

o

"There's something suspicious about this," Gawyn muttered for perhaps the tenth time. The younger man was pacing restlessly across the small room. He came o an abrupt stop next to the small table. "The Amyrlin is lying to us, somehow. Why would she send Elayne and the others off to some farm? It makes no sense!" His hand came down hard on the table, causing the miniature portrait and the vase of flowers to shift.

Galad's hands twitched in the direction of the table. His mother's portrait was now an inch or so off its original position; the flowers in the vase had shifted into a less precise (and less pleasing) arrangement. "The Amyrlin may be deceiving us," he agreed softly, folding his hands in his lap. "It seems there is little we can do about it at the moment."

"We should confront her again," the young man said, scrubbing a hand through his already messy hair. "Who _knows_ what sort of schemes she's gotten them mixed up in!" Gawyn turned large, anguished blue eyes on his brother. "What if they're in danger? This isn't the time to be acting all cool and logical, Galad."

It was an effort to keep from frowning: did Gawyn not think he was concerned, as well? Still, he thought he understood what was the matter with his younger brother. Gawyn and Elayne had always been close, and he knew Gawyn felt strongly for Egwene al'Vere, however much he tried to hide it. His own feelings towards the beautiful young woman were... muddled. Still, if Gawyn wanted her that badly, Galad would step aside without making a fuss. He had always put the needs of his younger siblings ahead of his own, though Elayne especially seemed not to appreciate his efforts.

"Confronting the Amyrlin again is not going to accomplish anything, Gawyn," he explained patiently. "If we are to learn anything, we must keep quiet, and keep our eyes and ears open."

Gawyn threw himself down onto Galad's neatly made bed with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do, Galad," the younger man said forlornly. "How can I protect her when I don't even know where she is?" Galad wasn't sure which "she" Gawyn was referring to, and wasn't sure the other man knew, either.

Galad rose and went to the table, re-positioning the miniature portrait and re-arranging the flowers. "There seems to be little we _can_ do, Gawyn. Except watch, and wait."

The younger man gave another forlorn sigh. "I hate this," he muttered sullenly.

Irritated, Galad turned his back on Gawyn. "I'm going for a walk," he announced, grabbing his cloak off the peg on the wall. "Don't do anything... rash." The last thing he heard as he swept through the door was Gawyn's sullen agreement.

It was early evening, and the halls of the White Tower were nearly devoid of life. The novices and Accepted, he knew, would be taking their meal at this time. Many of the servants would be taking meals to Aes Sedai who didn't want to bother coming down from their quarters. Without thinking, he made his way towards the gardens. Perhaps taking a walk through the Ogier grove would clear his head and settle his feelings. The large trees always gave him a sense of peace; the grove had quickly become his favorite place since coming to Tar Valon.

He was passing by the fountain in the garden when one of the Accepted popped up right under his nose. "Lord Galad," the girl said breathlessly, smoothing her banded skirts. "What a surprise it is to see you here!"

She was pretty in a way, Galad supposed, with big dark eyes and a mess of honey-colored hair that fell past her shoulders. Her slightly plump face seemed familiar, though he couldn't put a name to it. Perhaps she'd been one of the many girls who hung around the Warder's practice yard, watching the men fight with wooden blades. "Forgive me, Accepted," he said smoothly, with a small bow. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

The girl tittered. "Oh, don't think of it," she said lightly, beaming up at him. "My Lord seemed so distracted, it's no wonder you didn't notice us here."

"I was a little distracted," he admitted with a smile. She opened her mouth to respond, but someone spoke up first.

"Worried about his sister, no doubt." Logain said, coming around the fountain. His dark, sad eyes met Galad's.

"What do you know about that?" he asked coolly. Elayne might have expressed some sympathy for the man, but Galad could not bring himself to pity Logain. The man was a false Dragon, and had torn Ghealdan apart before being captured. Better for everyone if they had just executed him. It was indecent, keeping him in the Tower.

"I hear things," the older man replied evenly, face expressionless. The Accepted rounded on him.

"Don't you bother Lord Galad!"

"There are deep currents here," Logain continued, as if he hadn't heard her. "Aes Sedai scheme the way the rest of us breathe. It would be easy for anyone--even the Daughter-Heir--to drown in that."

Outwardly Galad remained impassive, but inwardly, he was reeling in shock. Could it be that Logain knew something?

"You mustn't say such things!" the Accepted was shrieking, a look of horror on her face. "I'll get in so much trouble!"

"Accepted," Galad said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her brown eyes went wide. "Might I perhaps talk to Logain alone for a few minutes?"

"Oh, no, Lord Galad," she said breathily. "I was commanded to not leave him alone for a moment. I'll be raking leaves for the rest of my life if he gets away from me."

He flashed her his most winning smile. "I'll watch over him. It will just be for a moment."

The Accepted hesitated, clearly torn. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt." She turned a fierce scowl on Logain. "You'd better not give Lord Galad any trouble."

"I'll be as meek as a mouse," the man said agreeably, with a wry twist of his lips.

"Thank you," Galad said to the girl warmly. She smiled uncertainly at him, then went past Logain to stand further back on the path.

Logain heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm getting deadly tired of all these Accepted watching my every move."

It was Galad's turn to scowl at him. "I didn't do this for your sake. If you know something about the Aes Sedai, for the love of the Light, tell me!"

Logain gave him a sour look, and sat on the edge of the fountain. "Why should I tell you anything?" the man asked.

Galad pursed his lips, then sat next to the former false Dragon, leaning in close. "My sister and her friends could be in mortal peril. The Light alone knows what really happened the first time they disappeared. I don't want to see them completely used up by that Sanche woman." He was a little surprised by his own vehemence.

Logain appeared taken aback. "Well," he said faintly. His lips curved suddenly, a smile that did not reach his too-sad eyes. "I would help you, I think, if I could. But I know nothing except what I overheard listening to your brother argue with Sheriam Sedai."

Galad pulled back, disgusted. "You were just baiting me, then," he said flatly.

Logain's sad eyes seemed to bore into him. "It's the only pleasure left to me," he said softy. Abruptly the man rose, pulling his cloak around him, making as if to leave. Galad rose as well, grabbing his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere," he told the older man firmly.

"No?" Logain queried lightly. He closed the distance between them abruptly, and before Galad could step away, Logain had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. The feel of rough, chapped lips pressed against his own was a shock. One of Logain's hands tangled in Galad's hair, pulling him closer. Galad made a soft sound of protest, pressing his hands against Logain's chest, trying to push him away.

Logain's lips parted, and the feel of the other man's tongue against his mouth sent a thrill through Galad's body. His own lips parted in surprise, and Logain took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Galad's mouth. Galad shivered with delight when the older man's tongue twined with his own, gently caressing. His mind screamed at him to put a stop to this, but his body seemed to be responding of its own accord, pressing closer to Logain and returning the kiss with fervor.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the former false Dragon and sucking urgently on his tongue. His whole body seemed to sing with pleasure. It was shock when the older man pulled away. Light-headed, he lost his balance, and would have fallen if the older man hadn't caught him by the shoulders.

Their eyes met. Logain's gaze was heated, and Galad felt his cheeks redden in response. "Thank you for that, my Lord." The older man smiled, mockingly. "I'd forgotten how nice it is. Pleasures of the flesh are among the many things denied to me, now." The man backed up a few paces, then gave him a bow. "I bid you good night, Galad Damodred."

Galad could only stare in shock as the man turned on his heel and strode away quickly. The Accepted appeared by his side, giving a squeal of horror. "Come back! Oh, don't run away from me!" She ran after him, honey-brown hair fanning out behind her.

Galad sat back down on the edge of the fountain. Light, what had just happened? He pressed his fingers to his lips, the memory of Logain's kiss making his breath quicken, and his blood boil. Shame curdled within him. He could not understand the way he had responded to the false Dragon, any more than he could excuse it.

He sat at the fountain for a long time, fingertips against his lips, unaware, as darkness fell all around him.


End file.
